The Hot Nanny
by skss
Summary: After being abandoned by his ex wife, Yoh Asakura is left to his son Hana. Yoh's busy with work and maintaining the responsiblity of being a single dad. But with the help of Anna, the new hot nanny, will things start to go uphill from here? Yoh
1. Chapter 1 :: Hana

**The Hot Nanny**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **Well, this is my first fanfic. So please, be nice and sue me if this sucks. **Do NOT** **read if you are underage.**

**Chapter One:**

"Da! … Da!"

"Hey. You finally got it right! Good boy," cooed the young 26 year old father. Yoh Asakura, continued to smother his 2 year old son, Hana by lifting him high up in the air and dropping him slowing to his lap.

"Who's a smart boy? Who's a smart boy? You are! Yes you are! You are awe," Yoh said affectionately as he snuggled his nose into the infant's giggling face. Hana started laughing harder as he reached over with his small soft fingers and plugged his father's nose.

"HEY! I'm the one who's supposed get your nose!" Yoh said in funny voice due to the fact his nose was plugged as he spoke.

Hana cracked up again at his silly father's actions. Yoh then set his son down on the ground and stood up from the couch.

_' Sigh'_

"Sorry, Hana. But I have to work today… _again_," he said dreading the last word. Hana just titled his head in response.

Yoh smiled at his son and picked him and held him close.

"But this means that you get to spend more time with that Amy girl. Remember her? She babysat you last night. I bet you too had fun."

Hana laughed, but what Yoh didn't know was what he was thinking. Hana reminisced the events and incidents that happened the night before. There was the diaper incident, the accidentally played game of hide and seek, the food fight, etc. Looking back at it once more, Hana let out another evil giggle which sounded like a cute little laugh to his father.

Yoh rubbed Hana's tummy and walked over to the phone.

"Let's call her now." Yoh dialed her number and waited after a few rings before he heard Amy's voice.

"Hey Amy! It's me, Yoh Asakura. You babysat my son last night."

"O-Oh…right! I did."

"Yeah well I was kind of hoping.. maybe you could do it again..? I have work today and.."

(Cough)

"I'm sorry Yoh but .. umm.. (cough) I-I have a terrible cold and I think it's contagious. I missed school 'cause of this. I don't want to get poor little Hana sick." Amy said with the words '_Or do I?'_ hanging blank in her mind, recalling the last time she babysat him.

"Oh. Aww.. well sorry about the cold. But who will babysit Hana then?"

"I don't know. What if I could recommend one? She's great with babies. She babysat one of my cousins and once she had to leave, he wouldn't let go of her. He clung to her for hours before the crying and fussing was over."

"Really? Geez, thanks a lot Amy. And to think, I was going to look one up in the phone book. Those babysitters can't do anything. They're all in for the cash. I can't trust them."

"I know what you mean. Trust me, I learned it the hard way."

"Really? What happened?"

"Let's just say someone won't be able to crawl for a couple of weeks."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let it be a little lesson to everyone who wants to find a babysitter."

"Hah. Yeah, well Amy could you give me this babysitter's number?"

"Yeah, wait just a second here…. Okay got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's 692 - 4873. (**A/N: **I made this number up of course but still, please do not call that number.)

"Got it?"

"Yupp. Thanks again Amy."

"Sure. Talk to you later. Bye."

"See ya."

Yoh set his phone down and looked at Hana.

"Looks like you'll have another babysitter to play with."

"Ma?" Hana said.

Yoh's expression turned from happy to sad in a split second. He looked into Hana's eyes and said, "No, Hana. I'm sorry but mommy's not around anymore. She left awhile ago.."

_-Flashback-_

"What do you mean you don't want him? He's our son!"

"I just can't handle a child now! I'm too busy with work and the house. You just wouldn't understand what it's like to be a mother!"

"Rena! You have to keep him. I thought this is what you've always wanted. A husband, a great life, **kids**!"

"No! Maybe… I-I just don't want all of that anymore.. maybe that's just what _you _want."

"What are you saying? Do you just want to throw all of it away?"

"I-….I don't know."

Tears were beginning to fall from Yoh's eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Rena asked.

"I think I know what to do, but you have answer this first…"

"Do you want to keep our son?"

Rena's eyes widened a bit before she placed a hand on her the large stomach, holding their child. She looked down in shame and mumbled, "No."

Yoh dropped his head, hurt.

"Well then… I'll take him. I'll be his father and have full custody over him. I want him and if you don't, then you promise to never see him or speak to him. Deal?"

Rena removed her hand from her stomach and looked enraged now.

"Fine, whatever. I'll give birth to your stupid baby tomorrow and you can take him and never come back here again!"

And with that she left. She left Yoh and her son… alone.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hana!"

"I just called her and she's coming over right now. Are you excited? You get a new playmate."

Hana smiled broadly and clapped his hands to show how excited he was. Yoh held Hana down to the couch and kneeled down to meet his eye level.

"Now Hana, I know you're still too young to understand everything I say to you…yet. Anyways, the ground rules are that you are nice to the new babysitter and sometimes she might be busy cleaning up, or doing her homework. So you have to be patient with her. I know you're reckless and a handful but I need you to behave yourself and act responsibly.

All of a sudden,Yoh heard a giggle but it wasn't from Hana. It was a sweet soft giggle.

"Don't you think you're asking too much from a baby?"

Yoh turned around slowly and saw the person standing behind him and felt like he was going to faint.

"Hi, I'm your new babysitter. The names Anna."

**A/N:** Just to make a note, Amy is just in middle school. Anna is Yoh's age. And another note, Anna is very OOC here and maybe Yoh in later chapters, though I'm not sure. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed chapter one. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Winning Over Anna

_**- The Hot Nanny - **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**A/N: **Wow, thank you all for the nice reviews! Here's the 2nd chapter to : The Hot Nanny.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_All of a sudden, Yoh heard a giggle but it wasn't from Hana. It was a sweet soft giggle._

"_Don't you think you're asking too much from a baby?"_

_Yoh turned around slowly and saw the person standing behind him and felt like he was going to faint._

"_Hi, I'm your new babysitter. The names Anna."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Yoh was captivated by her beautiful looks. Luscious, long, blonde hair that curled around her shoulder was topped off with a red cap. Her tan coat seemed her hug her slim curvy figure. Her voice had the sound of an angel's lullaby. And those big, beautiful, expressive eyes of hers had Yoh's locked onto hers.

He was speechless. Yet he managed to subconsciously whisper,

"Holy…-"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said _hello_!_" _Yoh lied.

Anna smiled at him.

"Oh. Well hello to you too… um.. sorry I didn't catch your name."

Yoh smiled back nervously and scratched the back of his head, holding his hand out to her.

"My name?" Yoh felt his face heat up but didn't know why. He couldn't seem to get his words straight and stumbled across them.

"My name is .. ..uhh..Yoh bluh.."

"I'm sorry?"

Yoh's face turned to 8 different shades of red. '_Oh how can this get any worse? I can't even pronounce my name! Wait…. What is my name again? …. Wasn't it oh? No.. it was …Yoh! Yoh! That's my name.'_

"YOH!" Yoh shouted subconsciously.

Anna backed up, now afraid of this strange man.

Yoh felt extremely foolish. He was beyond embarrassed now. He hoped Hana would lighten the mood.

"I-I mean.. Yoh. My name is Yoh," he said finally calming down.

Anna reassured herself that he was just a man with issues and delicately placed her small, fragile hands into Yoh's and shook his.

"Nice to meet you, Yoh."

Yoh said the same thing with a smile and a nod.

After introductions, they were both interrupted by Hana grabbing Anna's leg.

"Oohhh. How adorable! Is this your son?" Anna cooed while picking Hana up to hold him.

Hana gladly opened up with his arms and hugged Anna's neck and cuddled against it. Anna squealed like a fan girl and began to gently rub his back while he was busy sucking his thumb.

"What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Hana. Hana Asakura." Yoh responded.

"Oh my. He's adorable! You can't get enough of him, can you?" Anna said.

Yoh looked enviously at his son.

'_I know what you're doing Hana. Don't try to think I don't know what you're thinking.'_

And Hana just gave Yoh the "I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Talking-About look and went back to enjoying his new 'pacifier'.

"Oh, well. Somedays it's just more like you've had enough of him rather than _not_ having enough." Yoh said venomously, glaring at his son who was now giggling.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing!" Yoh yelped.

Hana's mind was still too young to comprehend the conversations and happenings going on yet he could only think of one certain thought.

_**Getting Closer to Win Over Anna:**_

_Hana - one._

_Daddy - zero._

"How old is he?" Anna inquired.

"Ah. 10 months old." Yoh answered with ease. (**A/N: **Yes, I changed Hana's age. Sorry for the mix up. I said he was 2 years old but he's really 10 months old. I must've been thinking of something else when I was writing that part.)

"Aww. So he's still a cute, little baby." Anna cooed, snuggling her nose into his face causing laughter to erupt from Hana's lips.

"Anyways, how long will you be gone?" Anna asked, with her hair now being wound around Hana's tiny, curious finger.

"Well I have work from morning 'til 9 or 10 the latest." Yoh answered.

"Ah. I see. Okay, well you can get ready for work, I'll take everything from here." Anna replied.

"I'm guessing Hana hasn't had breakfast yet?" Anna said confidently.

"Yeah…but how did you know?" Yoh asked amazed.

"First of all, you're not dressed for work seeing that your shirt is unbuttoned entirely, and your hair's a jungle. And judging from that, I suppose if the father isn't ready prepared for the day, then Hana isn't either."

Yoh stared at her with widened eyes.

"Wow. That was impressive, but rude at the same time. Huh. That was rudely impressive," Yoh exclaimed.

Anna laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I only meant it as a 'like father, like son' thing."

"Really? I thought we were more like the 'boys will be boys' type."

"Well, I guess they both apply to you guys." Anna laughed and Yoh joined in.

He felt relieved now that they had each other laughing. Things didn't go so well at first with the introductions but now he felt sure of himself and confident that they were off to a great, healthy relationship.

Then they were both cut off but two, warms hands pressing onto Yoh's shoulders. He found his son reaching out from Anna's arms, motioning he wanted his father to hold him. Anna lightly handed him over to Yoh and Yoh looked down and smiled warmly at his son.

"What is it Hana?" Yoh asked softly.

To answer his question, he gripped a hold of Yoh's unbuttoned shirt and tried to cover Yoh up.

Yoh understood after a few moments.

"Ohh! Yeah.. I forgot to button up my shirt," Yoh said blushing a bit as he handed Hana over to Anna, so he could button up.

Yoh began to push the last button of his shirt into the tiny slit on the other end but was cut off by Anna.

"You don't have to do that. It's your house and you don't have to stop what you usually do around here, when I'm around. Besides, I'm going be here more often, so just go on with your everyday rituals. I won't mind."

"Okay.. if you say so. But I must warn you that I'm usually shirtless most of the time."

"That's okay. I'm sure I've seen better," Anna joked.

"And besides.. you don't have to tidy yourself up just for me," Anna said sarcastically along with a small wink.

Yoh knew she was just joking around, yet he took it seriously, especially when he was in competition with his son.

But with that comment Anna made, in check. Yoh looked over at Hana letting him know now the score was tied, with a smirk.

_**Getting Closer to Win Over Anna:**_

_Hana - one._

_Daddy - one._

Hana stuck out his tongue at Yoh when Anna wasn't looking.

"So Yoh, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Oh! Right. Ahh. But I forgot to make Hana breakfast." Yoh said panicking.

He started pacing around back and forth.

"Where are my socks!"

"Where's my tie?"

"Where's Hana?"

In one swift motion Anna answered his questions.

"Sock drawer, on your chest, and right here." Anna spoke with a quick, calm voice.

"Now, go get changed and take a shower if you haven't already. I'm going to make breakfast right now for you and Hana."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Anna. I'm going to take my shower now."

And with that said, Anna took off her red cap and tan coat that was covering her body the whole time, and a small, slim, black dress was delightfully revealed.

As if her body was curvy and slim enough! She looked even sexier without that big, brown bear hugging her. She had a great figure and developed very nicely, Yoh noticed. Anna had the smoothest looking legs he's ever seen. She had long, thin, legs that had a creamy look to it. Definitely good skin. Her over developed breasts were quite noticeable in her small, black dress. Yoh couldn't stop staring at them and her. Then Yoh felt something very tight and slowly looked at his pants.

He didn't want Anna to see him like this.

"Didn't you have to take a shower?" Anna shouted over the sizzling pan but didn't turn her head around.

'_Thank god..' _Yoh thought.

He glanced over at his son who was giggling and clapping at his father.

'_Oh, I know you find this funny. Don't you Hana? We'll see who gets the last laugh.'_

He could tell Hana was extremely amused.

"Uhh.. yeah. I'm heading over to my shower right now." Yoh yelled back.

He turned around and made sure Anna was looking back at him. When she wasn't, Yoh tip-toed off up the stairs while holding onto his bulging pants, that were now unbearably tight.

'_I'm taking a shower, alright. A cold one...'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Hope you've enjoyed chapter 2! And have you noticed I extended it a little bit more than chapter 1? I wanted to as a huge thank for reviewing my 1st story! I appreciate it. I'm thinking about putting some lemon in the next chapter. Do you think I should? Anyways, read and review please.


End file.
